The proposed study addresses the critical need to understand the psychosocial consequences of having or suspecting to have Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). The objectives of the study are to: (1) describe psychosocial needs arising along the continuum of disease related events, and (2) examine longitudinally the possible contribution of psychosocial variables to (a) behaviors that impede screening, early detection or cooperation with treatment; and (b) onset or progression of AIDS. Such information is necessary to better guide the development of programs to address the complex needs of this growing population. The proposed study will: (1) develop a psychometrically-sound psychosocial needs assessment protocol for persons with AIDS and suspected developers; (2) administer this protocol and several self-report questionnaires to 75 AIDS patients and 150 "suspected developers"; (3) develop a brief interview schedule for health-care providers working with AIDS patients and administer this to a cross-section of 150 providers from several different medical clinics in the San Francisco area; (4) translate findings from these interviews into guidelines for (a) developing programs to address the psychosocial needs of persons with AIDS and suspected developers and (b) addressing the educational and psychosocial needs of health care providers who work with AIDS patients or suspected developers. Persons with AIDS will be drawn from one of the major clinical and research centers for AIDS in the country. Suspected developers will be drawn from three primary care settings serving sociodemographically different clientele. Three, six and twelve month follow-up interviews with patients and health care providers will be administered to better understand the sequelae of a diagnosis or suspected diagnosis of AIDS and how psychosocial needs change over time as a function of the disease and treatment process. To the extent that laboratory results on subjects are available, they will be incorporated into the data set in order to explore possible associations between psychosocial factors and immune system parameters.